New Bodies
by Only-My-Heart-Knows
Summary: What does a Santa suit, pictures, and a very pissed off No Life King have in common? Seras and Alucard switched bodies ofcourse!Chapter four finally up!
1. I have some explaining to do!

OK! Now I know I have not been posting stuff for a long time and I have a new account! Sorry I got confuse with the Human Verification Number!!! So my dumb self started a new account! All my stories will be in this account now. I SWEAR THIS STORY IS MY WORK!!!!!!! I DID NOT STEAL IT FROM Harry/Ginny91!!! THE FACT IS I AM HER!!!!!!!! SO PLEASE DO NOT HURT ME!!!!! Anyways I have the new chapter ready but I need to get my other stuff ready first. In the mean time if you have a Gaia account my screen name is OnlyMyHeartKnows. Contact me there if you like!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is my first Hellsing fic. So if anybody seems out of character please forgive me. Also I'm not sure if anybody has already written something about Alucard and Seras switching bodies, so if it seems like I stoled it I didn't.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Hellsing. But I really want to.

Chapter One "Switched"

Seras tried to curl into a ball but found that there wasn't enough space to do so. Mentally sighing, she just tried to locate her sheets. When her hand made contact with silk she wrapped herself in it. After a moment she instantly opened her eyes. Since when did she have silk sheets?

Trying to clear her eyes of their grogginess she rubbed them. She then looked around at her surroundings. When she looked at the sheets they were red and black. The coffin lining was black also. Which was weird considering hers was pink and her sheets were white and made of cotton. But what confused her the most was the strong and masculine scent of spice and peppermint. After a minute of thinking, she decided to investigate further. When she got out of the coffin she was surprised to find that she wasn't in her room but Alucard's.

After a few seconds she shook her head. There was no doubt about it. She was in her master's room. His guns and glasses were on a table and his shirt and jacket were draped over one of the chairs. His red tie dangling off of it as well. He also had various candles stationed in parts of his room. She made her way to his dresser when something caught her eye. When she looked into the mirror, she saw a half-naked Alucard looking back at her!

"This has to be one of my Master's tricks!" said Seras. She reached out to touch her reflection, which was now Alucard's. To her dismay it wasn't any trick. She flexed her fingers and touched her face. There was no denying it, she was in Alucard's body. "I wonder how my master is going to react when he finds out," thought Seras as she heard a stream of curses down the hall.

"Why is it so hot?" thought Alucard as he threw the blankets off of himself. Not being able to go back to sleep, he opened his eyes to the assault of pink all around him. "Where the heck am I? This looks like Police Girl's coffin," he thought. To make sure he took a deep breath through his nose. The scent of Roses and Sakura filled his nostrils. Yes he must be in his fledgling's coffin. Only she had the mixed scent of the two delicate flowers. The only thing puzzling him was how he got here. He can only remember destroying the FREAK and transporting himself and Seras to her room. After teasing her he then proceed to his own chambers to retire for the day. After that he came up blank. He still couldn't remember how and when he got here. After a few seconds of thought a devious grin grew on his face. One could only imagine the conclusion he came to as to how he got into his fledgling's coffin.

He started to get itchy along his neck. So as he scratched down his neck he suddenly stopped when he got to his chest. Instead of making contact with his muscles, he was now holding a mound of flesh. "What the?" he thought as he looked down. What he saw will haunt him for the rest of his undead like. He now had breast! Hastily getting out of the coffin, he made his way to the dresser. He could not believe his eyes. Instead of seeing his reflection he saw Seras'!

There is no way in HECK that he could be in Police Girl's body. But there was no denying it, the evidence was staring straight at him. He was indeed in Seras Victoria's body!

"Master! Master?" exclaimed Seras when she walked into her room. The look on Alucard's face was of total shock. His eyes were basically bulging out of their sockets. "Police Girl, am I correct in thinking that you are in my body?" he asked finally recovering from his shock. Seras could do nothing but nod. "OK, let me get this straight. I'm in your body and you're in mine. This is not a dream or a trick?" asked Alucard hopefully. Once again she could only nod as she twisted her hands together. "Don't do that!" he exclaimed as he went and separated the appendages. "Sorry! I can't help it. I always do this when I'm nervous!" whined Seras. "I do not whine! So don't you dare whine either!" ordered Alucard. Seras was already overwhelmed with the situation at hand and her Master's scolding wasn't helping any. Alucard instantly regretted what he said when he saw red tears rolling down HIS face.

"Stop crying! I didn't mean to yell at you!" expectorated Alucard as he tried to reach over to Seras. She just whacked him, which caused him to fall back flat on his butt. When Seras realized what she did, she was both shock and afraid. Shock, because she had been able to over power him and afraid because of what her master would do to her. When she looked down at her Master, her fear disappeared. Alucard was on the floor looking close to tears himself.

"That really hurts! Am I really that strong?" he said as he tried to get up. Unable to hold it in, Seras started to laugh. Alucard looked up to see her laughing while she wiped at the tears of mirth from her eyes.

"So you think that's funny huh?" said Alucard as he tried to push her. She just laughed harder. Alucard was relived that she wasn't crying anymore, but now annoyed at the fact that she was laughing at his own expense.

A sudden idea came to Seras. It would be perfect to get back at her Master for all his teasing and tricks. An evil grin grew. When Alucard saw that grin plastered to her face, for the first time in his life he was afraid. It was the same grin he wore when he was about to do something evil or kill somebody. Being on the receiving end he now understood why his enemies feared him so every time he smiled.

Seras loved the reaction she was getting from her Master. He now finally knows how it feels. She knew that he would try to hide the fact that they switched bodies, especially from HIS master. Oh how she would have a field day when she finds out that Alucard was now in a girl's body! So taking much pleasure in saying her next set of words…

"Who's going tell Integra?"

A/N: Hate it? Love it? Tell me what you think. Review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So sorry for the long wait! I could only update at my mom's since my net wasn't working at my house. But I finally got it back. Also on a happier note I finally got the first volume for Hellsing! Sooo happy. Thank you to all who reviewed! I thought my story would suck! Ok enough chit chat, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or Winnie the Pooh. There happy? grumble… lawyers

Chapter Two "Integra Finds Out and Illicit Pictures"

"You are going to tell no one! Especially Integra!" said Alucard sternly, but with a hint of nervousness. "And why not? She needs to know. She can also help us figure this out," countered Seras. "We don't need her. I can figure this out myself. So you better not say anything or…" He was cut off by Seras' next words. "Or what? You can't boss me around anymore. I'm in YOUR body. So that means I have YOUR power and YOUR strength. So if you'll excuse me I have to run."

And they were off, passing by a bewildered Walter who was coming down to give them breakfast. "Hi Walter. Bye Walter!" screamed Seras over her shoulder, while she ran up the stairs with Alucard hot on her trail. Walter could not believe his eyes.

_I don't know if I'm seeing things, but was that a half naked Alucard and equally skimpily dressed Seras coming out of her __**room**_Walter just shook his head as he set the buckets down on Seras' table.

The looks the pair were getting as they ran through the halls of Hellsing were ones of shock, curiosity and total bewilderment. It was extremely hard for Alucard to keep up since he wasn't used to this body of hers.

As they were running down the corridor that leads to Integra's office, Alucard tackled Seras to the floor. She grinned into the carpet, she could sense Integra coming. She would get her Master back. Smirking, she flipped him off of her and started to cry.

"What is the meaning of this?" demanded Integra as she walked towards them. When she got there the mini cigar in her mouth fell to the ground. Integra could not believe her eyes. Alucard was crying as he complained about a scraped knee. While his fledgling was getting up and staring furiously at the crying Alucard.

"I'm going to choke the life out of you!" yelled Alucard as he lunged himself at Seras. She just laughed. "You can't choke me. One I can't breathe. Two I'm already dead!" she laughed as she held his wrist. All he could do was growl at her. His growling made her laugh even harder. His growl sounded more like mewing since he now had a higher pitch of a voice. Seras' laughing and Alucard's death threats brought Integra back to earth.

"Stop! You two in my office now!" she ordered before leaving in a brisk walk. Seras let go of Alucard and got up. She turned back to him and stuck out her now abnormally long tongue. After hearing his mewing (growling) she turned and skipped after Integra as she sang Winnie the Pooh's theme song. _Winnie the pooh. Winnie the pooh. Chubby little tubby all stuffed with fluff. He's Winnie the pooh. Winnie the pooh. Willy nilly silly ol' bear! _He glared daggers at _**his**_ skipping figure before following suite.

"Explain yourselves," ordered Integra as soon as the two Nosferatus skipped and walked in. Alucard shot Seras a warning look, who in return just smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "I would like to comply with the order but unfortunately my Master won't let me," answered Seras slightly put off. Even though she was now in Alucard's body, she was still bound to him as his fledgling, body, mind and soul. Alucard smiled in triumph. "Alucard I am in no mood for games," replied the agitated Hellsing as she rummaged through her drawers in hopes of finding a mini cigar. "That's exactly it! I'm not Alucard! So I can't obey orders from anybody except _**HIM**_! Unless… (she grinned evilly) unless _**his **_Master ordered me directly," said Seras happily.

Integra just looked at her servant like he had grown an extra head, (even though he could). She just let out a frustrated sigh as Alucard looked furiously at his fledgling. He was mad at the fact that she was able to find a loop hole. "Alright fine. I order you Seras Victoria to tell me what happened," finally said Integra. "It's a long story, but basically me and my Master switched bodies," she answered humorously. Integra's mouth dropped for the second time.

"Your Master, is he OK? He didn't hit his head too hard did he?" Integra asked Alucard. He turned red from anger. "She is not my master! I'm _**HER **_master!" he yelled. Integra was truly lost. After a minute of thought she called Walter up with an order to bring two items up.

When Walter came in he was at a lost for words. It was as though he had just walked into a slumber party of sorts. Alucard was sitting in a chair wearing only his pants. Seras next to him, wearing a spaghetti strap night gown that barely reached mid thigh. And Integra was wearing what seemed to be a man's flannel pjs.

"Madame?" he asked uncertainly as he put the two things she ordered on her desk. "Apparently Alucard and Seras have switched bodies. But thankfully there is an easy way to find if it's true just stand back and watch," replied Integra as she sat back in her chair. Walter did as he was told, still dubious about the whole affair. He was about to ask how was this going to prove anything when his question was answered.

"She is soo cute!" "Blood!" Both Alucard and Seras crashed into each other trying to get to their desired prizes. They both hurriedly got up to claim their trophies. Alucard ripped the medical bag of blood open and drank greedily. Seras scooped the kitten into her arms and started to nuzzle it with her cheek. When both Alucard and Seras turned they had a look of pure disgust on their faces.

"Stop nuzzling that furball!" ordered Alucard. "No! And stop drinking blood!" snapped back Seras. He just scoffed. Like really he the No Life King was going to stop drinking blood. Walter's laughter broke the fierce staring contest between the two vampires.

"Ha Ha Ha! Alu… Alu… Alucard… in … a _**GIRL'S BODY**_! Seras' no less!" he laughed as he leaned on to the desk for support. "That is enough Walter," said Integra who was trying with all her might not to laugh. Alucard kicked the chair in anger at the fact that he had fallen for their bait. Seras on the other hand didn't care. She was content with cooing at the now purring kitten in her hands. (Alucard cooing at a kitten. LOL!)

"Now do you believe me?" she asked as she now cuddled the kitten. "How did you exactly switch?" asked Integra who was still trying not to laugh. "Don't know. One minute I'm in my room the next I'm in his and in his body," she replied. "Do you know Alucard?" "No. It's basically what Police Girl said," he answered irritated with the whole situation. Walter spoke up with a sudden Idea.

"Madame may I suggest looking in your spell book?" "That is a clever idea. Bring it out." When Walter put the enormous black book in front of her, Integra immediately set to work. She remembered reading something about switching bodies here. "How long will it take her?" asked Seras. "I'm not sure. But I suggest that you two wait in your room. I will be down shortly with your breakfast, except you Alucard, you already ate" added Walter. Both vampires muttered as they headed down to Seras' room. She didn't want to eat and he did.

"So what do we do now?" asked Seras as she sat at the table. "Well you could stop messing with that furball and get dressed," answered Alucard as he sat un-lady like on a chair opposite of her. "Her name is not furball, it's Buttercup. And as for the whole getting dressed thing, you're one to talk look at what you're wearing." Alucard rolled his eyes as the night gown transformed. He was now wearing black slacks, black boots, a dress shirt, vest, his red tie, and to top it all off, his red hat.

"Wow I look good! For now on you're going to come shopping with me! But lose the hat." Seras walked up to him and took the hat. "Now that you're dressed time for me to get dressed," he said. "I'll be back," As Seras turned to walk out she was stopped by Alucard's voice. You can get dressed here," "What?" asked Seras. "It's time for you to dress yourself mentally." "I don't know how!" "I'll teach you," simply answered Alucard as he petted Buttercup.

"Imagine your clothing. When you can clearly see them in your mind, put yourself in them. Now do it," he instructed. She did as she was told. After a moment of silence she felt her body tingling as her clothing transformed. After the morphing stopped she opened her eyes. When she looked herself over in the mirror she laughed out loud. What she saw will make her laugh for years to come. She was looking at a laughing Alucard wearing a short skirt police uniform!

Alucard was not pleased. "Since when did I wear skirts?" "Since now. I think it makes you look rather attractive," laughed Seras. It was when she was doubling over with laughter did Walter walk in.

"I have your…" He couldn't help but start laughing at the image of Alucard in a skirt. "Breath a word of this to Integra and you will pray for death," threatened Alucard. "Ok, I won't tell her, but I'll show her!" Out of nowhere Walter produced a mini camera! Seras enjoying the mortification her Master was going through posed for the pictures.

A/N: LOL! I hope this chapter makes up for the long wait. I also hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please review. I need to know what you people have to say! Also ideas are appreciated! Thanks!

-Harry/Ginny91 ------ Weird screen name I know.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: "I'm aliveee!" I'm really _**REALLY**_ sorry for the long wait. Hopefully this next installment will make it up to you guys. Oh! And thanks to all of you who reviewed!

Disclaimer: Would I be here if I owned Hellsing?

Chapter Three: "You Owe Me Five Bucks!"

"Walter run!" yelled Seras as she held back a furious Alucard. "Get a hold of yourself!" she urged. "Only if you change out of that ridiculous uniform!" Alucard calmed down some when he felt Integra call him. But didn't answer her call until he made sure Seras was properly dressed.

When Seras and Alucard got to Integra's office, they saw Walter flipping through the pictures in the digital camera. Alucard wasn't even mad since he was too shocked at the sight of Integra laughing.

"You called?" interrupted Alucard a bit annoyed. "Yes. I have good news and bad news." "Good news is, we have a new ID photo of you. Bad news, a spell was cast on you and Seras," informed Walter. "Where's the good news?" asked Alucard irritably. "Is it permanent?" inquired Seras who was now interested in the conversation. "No. It will only last for a month," answered Integra. "Aww. I don't want to be in my Master's body for Christmas!" complained Seras. "Sorry but you will have to deal with it," said Walter. "Now that that's settled we have a more urgent problem on our hands," informed Integra. "And what pray tell can be more urgent than switched bodies?" asked Alucard. "We don't have a Santa Clause," she answered gravely.

"What do you mean no Santa Clause?" asked Seras. "Every year I host a picnic for the soldiers and their families. I always hire a Santa to give out toys to the children. The one I hired cancelled on me," explained Integra. "Hire another one," suggested Alucard. "I tried. Everyone is booked and the picnic is two weeks away," Seras jumped up out of her seat with a sudden idea. "I can be Santa Clause!" she screamed. "Hmm… I could host a dinner party instead and I'm sure we can find a Santa suite to fit you," considered Integra. "I will not be any Santa!" contradicted Alucard. "Seras is going to be the Santa not you. In fact she will need help. You can be Santa's little helper," she ordered. "Heck No!" he rebelled. "No? It's either that or these pictures of you will turn into the Christmas invitations," threatened Integra. "Grr… Santa's helper," he decided. "Now leave. I'm extremely busy," ordered Integra before turning to the stacks of paper on her desk.

"What do you want to do now?" asked Seras as they walked. "Kill you," answered Alucard. "Hello Seras!" yelled Pip when he spotted them. "Hi Pip. How are you doing?" she greeted back. Pip looked bewildered. Since when did Alucard tell him hi? Seras realized her mistake and looked at her Master for help. "What are you doing here…Pip?" Alucard was going to say human, since he thought it was better than Pip, but noticed his fledgling's warning look. He never did like that name…Pip. It sounded so…fruity. "I need to talk to Sir Integra," he answered, still weary of the elder vampire's behavior. "She's not in right now, but I'll be glad to take a message," replied Alucard innocently. "Really? Oh well. Do you want to come with me and practice our shooting?" asked Pip. Seras looked positively delighted. When Alucard saw the look on her face he felt a strange tightening feeling in his stomach. It was with this feeling did he answer. "No, me and Alucard have to go plan for a party." Seras looked crestfallen, but then totally shocked when Alucard grabbed her arm and wrapped around it around his waist as they walked off. Pip on the other hand was just confused. What was up with Alucard and Seras? Since when did she call Alucard by his name?

"Why couldn't you just go shooting with him?" asked Seras angrily. "I have better things to do than try to play match maker for you," answered Alucard equally angry. "You didn't have to play matchmaker! All you had to do was pose as me! That wasn't so hard!" "I don't want to waste my time! We have to go find a costume for me!" retorted Alucard. "Fine. But can you at least tell me why you're so angry? I don't know why you even care that Pip asked me," asked Seras. Alucard's anger immediately disappeared. He wasn't one to beat around the bush but for some strange reason he couldn't give her an answer. Truth be told, even he wasn't sure why he got so angry. Sure Seras was his fledgling, but he's had other ones and he never felt the way he did when Pip asked Seras out. Maybe he was feeling… what did the humans call it? Jealousy. Well whatever it was he wasn't going to tell Seras. "I just wanted to get the planning over with," he answered. "I guess you're right. I'm sorry for wasting you're time," apologized Seras.

"I know a great costume place and I'm sure it's still open," Seras told Alucard. "You won't need to get a costume…I already have one," he answered quietly. "What? Since when did you own a Santa suit?" "Since 12 years ago," he replied.

_**Flashback**_

"Alucard you know the procedure. Search and Destroy. While you do that you need to wear a costume, and since you didn't have any I took the liberty of getting you one," said Integra as she handed him the bag. "Why do I need the costume?" asked Alucard. "Every Halloween there are vampire attacks. These attacks occur at certain houses, so I need you to go trick or treating to prevent this from happening again," she informed him. "But come on! A Santa suit, surely you could've found something better!" "It was a last minute buy that's all there was, so deal with it. You are dismissed." ordered Integra. _"Last minute buy my butt!" _He thought as he set out to complete his mission.

He found all the houses easy. He just needed to hear, "That house always gives the best candy!" and that would lead him to the houses where all the FREAKS were. It was hard to look intimidating when wearing a Santa suit. But the most trying thing was that kids and even this one creepy guy wanted to sit in Alucard's lap to ask for presents.

"Um… Santa?" asked an adorable strawberry blond five year old.

"_Crap! What do I do? I don't want to scare her," _sweat dropped Alucard.

"Ho Ho Ho! Please tell me what do you want?"

The child turned from smiling Angel, to a grining Devil.

"I know what you _**really**_ are. And for only a small deposit of 20 bucks, I'll keep it a secret," she said sweetly.

"_Damn It! I should have remembered sooner! Some how little kids almost always manage to really see for what I truly am! And this little __**freak of nature**__ knows it too. And she's using it to her advantage, I'll give her points for cunning."_

"I'll give you five bucks."

"Done."

"And just for the record, what's your name?" he asked.

"Seras," she answered.

"Ah… such a pretty name for a pretty girl. But remember (he was dangerously close to her neck by now) should our paths cross again I won't let you off so easy," he smirked.

She just smiled before saying, "I won't either." She turned around and started screaming.

"**Look everyone, it's Santa and he's giving out presents!"**

Before he knew it, Alucard was instantly bombarded by kids from all sides. The last image he saw before getting tackled, was Seras skipping happily as she sang _**"I got a Five. I got a Five. I got a Five. Hey Hey Hey!"**_

_**End Flashback**_

"I see our paths have crossed yet again little Seras."

"You owe me five bucks!"

A/N: Crappy excuse for a chapter I know, but I hope you guys liked it.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm sooooo soooorrryyy!! So much has come up that I rarely have any time to write. To be honest this chapter was done months ago, but I never had the chance to upload it. Oh please forgive me everyone! 

Chapter 4: Alucard's Memory

"What the heck are you talking about?!" asked Seras confused at her Master's sudden change of attitude.

"HAHA! I now come face to face with the only one to ever humiliate me in such a manner!" laughed Alucard evilly as dark waves crashed around him.

It was amidst this little exchange did Walter walk in. "The limo is waiting out front for you two," he announced while staring at Seras as she pointed at Alucard and standing in her chair. It was then did he suddenly remember they had switched bodies. It made the scene even funnier.

As the two vampires clambered into the awaiting limo, Integra watched them from her office. '_I wonder what's going to happen to them after they get their bodies back. I hope this will make their bond stronger,_' thought Integra. She knew that Seras was in love with the No Life King. Seras herself confessed it to her. Despite her annoyance with the fledgling, she wanted her to be happy. Integra saw her as something close to a sister. Ever since she found out Seras was an orphan like herself, Integra took small opportunities to make her as happy as she can. If Alucard is what made her happy then Integra would do all in her power to make that happen. Moreover, if finding any excuse to keep them together would do it then so be it. At this point Integra smiled to herself thinking of her plans. Back in the limo, the subjects of Integra's thoughts were having a fierce staring contest.

"I can go on forever," said Alucard as his eyes started to water. Seras just smiled at him. She was a pro at staring contests. The limo lurched to a halt, which made Alucard blink.

"Yes! I win!"

"That doesn't count! The car stopped suddenly!"

"Oh well. You still owe me five bucks!"

"Here. I challenge you to another staring contest when we get back into the car!"

"You're on…but you're going to lose!"

"If you are done acting like children, we are at the store now," said Walter. Alucard and Seras came out of the car then walked into the all nighter costume shop.

"Hi, how may I help you tonight?" asked the young clerk from the counter. "Um…yes. Do you have any Santa's little helper costumes in her size?" asked Seras gesturing at Alucard. "Yes. Please step into the back room while I go get it," he answered. "Remind me to kill Integra when all of this is over," Alucard told Seras. "I see no problem in all of this. I have never been to a Christmas party. I think it will be fun!" responded Seras happily. "Easy for you to say. You won't have to wear tights stuck up half way your butt." "I have it. Here you go. The dressing rooms are down the hall on your left," informed the helper as he handed Alucard the clothing. Seras waited outside the door while Alucard got dressed.

"Whoa! Seras, I never knew you were a D cup!" yelled Alucard through the door. "Will you stop it! Just hurry up and get dressed! I want to go," said Seras annoyed. "I would like to but I don't know how to put on the tights without tearing them," responded Alucard. "Ugh. Wait I'm coming in to help you."

"What did you do to my leg?!" asked Seras as she eyed the blood running down the back of Alucard's calf. "I accidentally scratched the back of it while trying to put on the stupid tights," he answered as he tried to stop the cut from bleeding. " No! It is going to leave a scar. I should have cut my nails earlier!" despaired Seras. "Not if you lick it first. That is one of my abilities. Hurry and lick it so it'll heal," said Alucard. Seras did as she was told but while she did the clerk walked in unexpectedly and saw them.

"Wow! I did not know you guys were into that! Can I join?" he pleaded. "**No!**" they both said.

They paid for the costume and wiped the clerk's memory. When they got into the car, they waited for the car to start moving and started their staring contest. Alucard kept trying to distract her but kept failing.

Seras on the other hand did not say anything, which made Alucard want to scowl, but it might make him close his eyes. She had a glaze look on her face because she was daydreaming. She was dreaming about Alucard being mauled by little kids when the scene suddenly changed.

_In Seras' Mind_

"You are defeated."

"You will become personal servant to the Hellsing family."

"Yes…Master," responded Seras but it was not her voice it was Alucard's.

"As for Mina she was able to be back to her normal _human_ self. I also wiped her memories of you and her past life. She is now and forever out of your reach!"

_Arg… what is happening? I cannot breathe…it hurts so much…_

"**MINA!!!!!**"

_End of Seras' Thoughts_

Alucard crossed over to Seras' side when he heard her scream and caught her before she hit the ground. It was a bit tiring to pick her up since he was in Seras' body. Her face was contorted with pain while silent blood red tears fell from her eyes. By this time the limo had stop and Walter opened the door.

"What happened?"

"I don't know! She was fine a few minutes ago"

"Look! She's trying to speak!" pointed Walter.

"It… hurts. So much, pain… Feels… like somebody is…tearing my heart! Make it stop!!!"

At this point Alucard laid his hand on her forehead and transferred his spirit self into her mind. He looked himself over to see that he had his proper body and proceeded to look for Seras in the many rooms that are her mind. He walked around glancing into rooms for her until he came to a locked door that was protected from his piercing gaze. Alucard would have passed on if it were not for the way the door looked. It was made of black lacquered wood with a painted white rose dripping blood. He reached out the back of hand to softly touch the rose and when he pulled back; his hand was smudged with blood. It was then he heard Seras' cry. He followed her cries down different corridors until he found her in a garden.

"Seras, what's wrong?" questioned Alucard as he knelt down to her crumpled form. "It hurts." Is all she said as she laid her hands on her chest. "What hurts?" he asked. "Losing the one I love the most," she responded as she closed her eyes to cry. He could not stand seeing her in so much pain. Alucard bent down and lightly kissed her forehead. Seras' looked up at him and mumbled something inaudible before falling to sleep. He laid her on a bench and returned to Seras' body.

Alucard opened his eyes to see that she was sleeping in real life. "I suppose you calmed her?" asked Walter. "Yes. Though it did take a bit of time to locate her," responded Alucard as he dropped himself into a seat. "I suspect she was reliving one of your memories and a painful one at that." "Yes. It was when Van Hellsing captured me. I can tell because she screamed out… Mina's name," informed Alucard. "The reliving of your memories is rather troubling. I suppose it is one of the side effects of the curse, but still, I hope the month passes quickly or Seras will soon find out who you really are," said Walter before leaving to drive them home.

_As do I. What would you do Seras if you found out that I am the one thing you fear becoming the most? _

A/N: I know it really sucks and it is a bit repetitive. I am not that good with writing dramatic scenes only daydreaming about them. I will also try to develop the romance between Alucard and Seras in the next chapter. Again sorry for the wait. Leave reviews please.


End file.
